Franklin County, Alabama
Franklin County is a county of the U.S. state of Alabama. Its name is in honor of Benjamin Franklin, famous statesman, scientist, and printer. As of 2000 the population was 31,223. Its county seat is Russellville and it is a dry county. History Franklin County was established on February 6, 1818. Colbert County Colbert County was originally established on February 6, 1867 after it split from Franklin County over political issues after the American Civil War. It was abolished eight months later by an Alabama constitutional convention and then reestablished on February 24, 1870 . Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,674 km² (647 sq mi). 1,646 km² (636 sq mi) of it is land and 28 km² (11 sq mi) of it (1.68%) is water. Major Highways * U.S. Highway 43 *20px State Route 5 *20px State Route 13 *20px State Route 17 *20px State Route 19 *20px State Route 24 Rail *Norfolk Southern Railway *Redmont Railway Adjacent Counties *Colbert County (north) *Lawrence County (east) *Winston County (southeast) *Marion County (south) *Itawamba County (southwest) *Tishomingo County (northwest) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 31,223 people, 12,259 households, and 8,949 families residing in the county. The population density was 19/km² (49/sq mi). There were 13,749 housing units at an average density of 8/km² (22/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 89.68% White, 4.21% Black or African American, 0.33% Native American, 0.11% Asian, 0.10% Pacific Islander, 4.62% from other races, and 0.96% from two or more races. 7.42% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 12,259 households out of which 32.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.20% were married couples living together, 10.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.00% were non-families. 24.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.51 and the average family size was 2.97. In the county the population was spread out with 24.50% under the age of 18, 9.20% from 18 to 24, 28.00% from 25 to 44, 23.40% from 45 to 64, and 14.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 96.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $27,177, and the median income for a family was $34,274. Males had a median income of $27,497 versus $18,631 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,814. About 15.20% of families and 18.90% of the population were below the poverty line, including 24.60% of those under age 18 and 24.10% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Hodges *Phil Campbell *Red Bay *Russellville *Vina Schools There are two school systems in Franklin County; Russellville City Schools and Franklin County Schools. Russellville City Schools include: *Russellville High School *Russellville Middle School *Russellville Elementary School (grades 3 - 5) *West Elementary School (grades Kindergarten - 2) Franklin County Schools include: *Belgreen High School (grades K - 12) *East Franklin Junior High School (grades K - 9) *Phil Campbell High School (two separate buildings serving grades K - 12) *Red Bay High School (grades K - 12) *Tharptown Junior High School (currently serves grades K - 10, but is being changed into a full K-12 school) *Vina High School (grades K - 12) There is also the Franklin County Career-Technical Center, located next to Belgreen High School. See also *Dry counties References External Links * Franklin County Chamber of Commerce Category:Counties of Alabama Category:Franklin County, Alabama Category:Colbert County, Alabama